Savior in the Oasis
by Tenacious Timelord
Summary: In a world completely ruled by the caste system, a small nomadic tribe struggles to survive in the desert as the highest cast Allgiven enjoy the luxuries of life. As the tribal leader's wife is about to bear a child and tribe supplies dwindle, she prays in the warm desert sand on a hopeless night. But even though their god has abandoned them, there's still hope within the Doctor.


Author's Notes: This is an old fanfic I found; an unfinished Nanowrimo project. It takes place during Season 7 Episode 4, The Power of Three, while the Doctor is off taking Amy and Rory places. I'll be updating this frequently, please feel free to tell me how it is!

* * *

"All, god of all we live for on this world,

The one who had bestowed on us this blessed life,

The one who may take it away at your will,

The one who we follow although we have been forsaken,

The one who we pray to with almighty passion,

We pray for your help! We are not the Allgiven yet I ask for forgiveness of all that I have done in my past lives, just so my child may see the light of day!"

I sat there in the cold desert sand, exhausted and panting. I don't think he's coming. I screamed to the desert on my tired worn knees, "Why?" I think I screamed too loud, because one of my men came running out of his tent telling me he woke his son. I don't think he's coming. He begged me, "Mother Lucinde, we all understand your anguish. But prayers or not, he's not coming... Mother, he never comes."

"I know he never comes," I responded, looking at the never-ending sand around me. "But that doesn't mean we can stop trying."

* * *

"This is going to be the greatest trip ever, I promise Ponds! Even better than the planet where the fish grew on trees!" said the Doctor, running amok the TARDIS like the usual madman.

"I don't know about this," Rory responded. "I mean, a planet without any oxygen seems like a dangerous place..."

"No, no, no, all the tourists love it! I swear to you Rory this will be amazing!"

"Yeah, but they're aliens. They have their own fancy methods of breathing. How are we going to breathe? The TARDIS oxygen field only goes so far and..."

"Stop." The Doctor stopped for a moment to think. "Fine, you're right I guess. Rory Fun-killer Williams," he murmured.

"Hey, don't scoff at me! I could've just saved our lives!"

"Well that's a first!"

"Oi!" Amy called out, walking up the stairs to the console of the TARDIS. "What are you two arguing about?"

"Rory doesn't want to go to the most amazing planet ever because there's 'not enough oxygen.' What a baby."

"Oh come on you little kids, let's just go somewhere else then. How about my choice this time, since we've gone to your little parties and such Doctor?"

"Nope nope nope sorry Amy! Just got a message on the psychic paper! Somebody out there needs help!" Without a second to waste, the Doctor began to set course to the distress signal, before Amy grabbed his hand.

"I thought this day was for Rory and me. Come on, we don't get to see you that often, why not just... you know... skip it for once?"

"Amy, come on," Rory said, "Somebody out there needs our help."

"Yes, sorry Amy, but I'm going. I can drop you off back to your nice cozy home if you wanted to, but somebody out there asked for help, and when somebody asks for help I give it to them."

"Just... why? Can't you go help them later? You can travel anywhere in space and time! We can go anywhere and everywhere and still catch them in time!"

"Come on Pond... I mean, Amy," the Doctor sighed, "If you had the gift to travel all of time and space, and somebody a blink of an eye away asked for your help, who would I be to say no?" And with that, the TARDIS faded off into the unknown.

* * *

For breakfast this morning we had to scavenge. Of course, nothing really grows in the desert, besides maybe a few cactus plants and some other inedible junk. After breakfast I walked out of the camp into the desert for solitude and meditation. Not for our god All, but to calm my racing thoughts. Nomadic life is difficult but this is the life we were placed in. Who are we to argue fate? I must have sat in the desert for hours alone today, because when Severino came to me running, panting in the heat, he was as much surprised as to have found me as I was that I was found.

"Father Mialo, I found have you. I bear bad news," he said to me.

I already knew. "Yes, I know," I responded. "Please, Severino, just tell me."

"They won't let her in."

"I know they won't. Did you even believe they would, son? The Allgivens letting in a tribal pack of nomads? We are the Forsaken. No, of course they didn't let her in."

"But Father, if Mother Lucinde can't get the proper care she needs the baby with surely die!"

"Severino... I thank you. I appreciate your great concern. But if this child is meant to die... so be it. It is All's will."

"But Father, you can't let your wife suffer like this! We need to find a way to persuade them! Please, Father, please!"

"No Severino. If this child if fated to die, who are we to argue fate? All had sent everything in our way to stop this – all the attacks from the wildlife, all the sandstorms and droughts, and now we're trapped in this never-ending desert. It would take a miracle to save us now."

"Father what is wrong with you?!"

"Go back to the camp. I'll be back when I'm finished with my meditation. And tell my wife to stop praying, it's a waste of her time."

* * *

"Where are we Doctor?" Rory asked, taking a huge leap outside the TARDIS and sinking right into a sea of sand.

"Where are we?" he responded. "We're where we need to be!" The Doctor pulled his Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket and did a quick scan of the sand. With a click, he stuck it back in his coat pocket. "But we're definitely not on Earth."

Amy took a step out of the TARDIS and her feet sank into the warm desert sand. "Ah, that feels good," he said to the Doctor. "It's like a cozy little blanket for your feet under here."

"Don't get too used to it Amy we've got to get going soon."

"I know, I know. Any clue who we're helping or why we're here Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Not a clue at all."

"Hey Doctor, see that over there?" Rory asked, looking off into the desert.

"Doctor!"

"One second Amy. Yeah, I do see that... Is that smoke? I think its smoke!"

"Then that's where we need to be?"

"Exactly Rory!"

"A little help here guys!"

"A little help with -"

"Oh my God Amy the sand monster is eating you!"

"Doctor it's called quicksand!"

"Oh, yes, quicksand... Um..." The Doctor ran around Amy as she began to sink, clicking his Sonic on and off at the pit of falling sand.

"What are you even trying to do with that thing Doctor?! Just help me pull her out!"

"No, just stop!" Rory yelled, as he knocked the Sonic out of the Doctor's hand and into the quicksand.

"My baby!" he cried, grasping for the Sonic under the sand. "What have you done to my poor baby?!"

"Guys, I'm sinking!"

"Doctor hurry up!"

"But you just killed my baby!"

"Oh my God just get over here and help me pull!"

"FINE!"

"You definitely should start laying off the crisps Amy because this is realllly difficult."

"I know! I've got a plan! Rory, you let go and let Amy sink all the way to the bottom. Amy, while you're down there, find my Sonic!"

"What?! WHAT?!"

"Bigger problem Doctor! The TARDIS is sinking!"

"Oh my God just everything!" the Doctor screamed, pacing frantically around, ripping out his hair.


End file.
